neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Triggerhappy (Transformers)
Triggerhappy is a fictional character from the Transformers series. He appeared in season 4 of the Transformers animated series voiced by Charlie Adler. Even though the series ended after season 4 in the US, he continued to appear in various comic book series and in the Japanese TV episodes. Transformers: Generation 1 Usually too busy laughing uncontrollably or drooling out oil to look where he's shooting. Loves the sound of his guns blasting away. Wild and unpredictable. Paired with Blowpipe, a powerful compressed-air cannon who is also the conniving, envious brother-in-law of Lord Zarak, the Nebulan leader of the Decepticon Headmasters. In jet mode, has side-mounted, rapid-fire photon-pulse guns. Maximum speed: 1,980 mph.Triggerhappy (Decepticon Targetmasters, Transformers G1) Marvel Comics Triggerhappy appeared among the troops of Scorponok in The Transformers: Headmasters issue #1, "The Ring of Hate!" Triggerhappy was among the Decepticon troops who first met with the Nebulans led by Zarak in the Transformers UK Annual 1998 story ''Doomsday for Nebulos. '' He became a Targetmaster when bonded to the Nebulan Blowpipe in The Transformers: Headmasters issue #4, "Brothers in Armor!" Triggerhappy first appeared in the regular US Marvel series with issue #49, "The Underbase Saga Part 3, Cold War!" In this story he was a member of the Decepticon forces under Scorponok's command. They were tricked into fighting the Decepticon forces under Ratbat's command by Starscream, who used the battle to steal Scorponok's ship and get to the Underbase. Triggerhappy appeared in issue #58 "All the Familiar Faces!" where he was among the Decepticon forces led by Scorponok in an attack on the MacDill Airforce Base. The Autobot force leader Optimus Prime realized both sides had been manipulated into fighting by someone else, and just as Scorponok realized Optimus may be correct both groups were attacked by Starscream in his new, powerful Pretender shell. Triggerhappy appeared in issue #59 "Skin Deep." Triggerhappy appeared in issue #69 "Eye of the Storm" where Mindwipe and Triggerhappy abandoned Scorponok for he failures in leading the Decepticons. They were then recruited by Shockwave, Starscream and Ravage. Triggerhappy appeared in issue #71 "Surrender!" where he voiced doubts over Shockwave's leadership of the Decepticons, but was talked into remaining with his group. Triggerhappy appeared in issue #72 "All this and Civil War 2" where Scorponok easily overcame the combined firepower of Mindwipe, Runabout, Runamuck, Triggerhappy to face Shockwave in single combat. Triggerhappy appeared in issue #73 "Out of Time!" Triggerhappy appeared in issue #74 "The Void!" Triggerhappy appeared in issue #77 "Exodus!" where he was among the Decepticons who backed Bludgeon's plan to conquor an inhabited world for the Decepticons once they abandoned Cybertron, rather than go with the Autobot plan to start from nothing on an uninhabited world. Animated series Triggerhappy was introduced in The Rebirth, the three-part fourth-season finale to the original Transformers animated series. When the Decepticons attempted to seize the power of the Plasma Energy Chamber in 2007, the Autobots intervened and aborted the opening. However a blast of energy struck the ship sending their shuttle out of control towards a distant planet named Nebulos. Due to the Autobots possessing the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber, Galvatron ordered Cyclonus, Triggerhappy and the other future Head/Targetmasters to pursue them. The Decepticons managed to capture six Autobots, but were defeated by the Autobot Headmasters during a rescue attempt. The Decepticons were then captured themselves by the Hive, who sought to replicate the Headmaster process with them, but Cyclonus was able to bargain them down to taking only the heads of the animal-based Decepticons, offering up the weapons of the others as alternatives. Using Nebulan technology, the guns were engineered into a transforming exo-suits which were donned by five members of the Hive, creating the Targetmasters, giving their Transformer wielders ten times the accuracy and firepower. Triggerhappy was partnered with Blowpipe. Triggerhappy himself did not get much character development. He was another foot soldier with a habit of frequently cackling during battle. Books Triggerhappy appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Decepticons at the Pole by John Grant. Triggerhappy appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Autobots Strike Oil by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Although Triggerhappy and Blowpipe did not appear in the stories published by Dreamwave Productions, they did get a biography printed in their More Than Meets The Eye series. IDW Publishing In Spotlight: Blaster Triggerhappy appeared in a flashback among the Decepticon forces led by Razorclaw who attacked the Autobots on Cybertron just after Blaster was attacked.http://www.the-hub.co.uk/reviews/comics/idw/blaster/index.html Triggerhappy appeared in The Transformers: Stormbringer #4. He was among the Decepticon forces sent against Thunderwing when the Wreckers were unable to stop him.http://transfans.net/comics_guide_detail.php?id=667 Toys * Generation 1 Triggerhappy with Blowpipe (1987) :This toy is parented in the US as parent number D302033 http://www.google.com/patents?id=OzU7AAAAEBAJ&printsec=abstract&zoom=4#v=onepage&q=&f=false Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Blowpipe is an Autobot who turns into a pickup truck. Toys * Revenge of the Fallen Super Tuner Throwdown Deluxe Sideways and Blowpipe :A Wal-Mart exclusive. Comes with Sideways. A redeco of Dropkick and Salvage. References Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Targetmasters